In the foundation work for rebuilding of structures including buildings, in order to prevent an influence on adjacent lands and/or buildings and further to stop water in the ground, diaphragm walls have been constructed in the vicinity of the boundary of adjacent lands.
The present invention relates to a soil pile, method for constructing the soil pile and material for the same in the cast in place soil pile wall which is one of methods for construction of diaphragm walls.
In accordance with a conventional method for the cast in place soil pile walls, diaphragm walls are constructed in such a manner that, while boring is being carried out along a construction line of the diaphragm walls using an auger machine, consolidation agents such as cement, bentonite and the like and the admixture and its mixture with water to be added when necessary, are together jetted from the tip of a screw of the auger machine which are subsequently stirred and mixed with earth/sand, and then said screw is pulled out to form and fix soil piles in the ground comprising consolidation agents such as said cement, bentonite, etc., admixture, water and earth/sand and finally the said soil piles are overlapped and consecutively set.
Accordingly, theoretically, said consolidation agents such as cement, bentonite, and the like to be added when soil piles are constructed, the admixture to be added when necessary (hereinafter as merely "consolidation agents and the like"), the mixtures obtained by stirring and mixing said consolidation agents and the like with the earth/sand (hereinafter as "stirred mixture") and water are discharged out onto the ground.
Actually, because the added consolidation agents and the like and part of water permeate the surrounding earth bed, it does not occur that all of these are discharged onto the ground. However, many soil piles to serve as soil pile walls are constructed, a great deal of said stirred mixture is discharged onto the ground.
Because said stirred mixture discharged on the ground when said soil piles are constructed may cause the destruction of nature if they are disposed of as they are, it has been mandatory to treat such a mixture as industrial waste which has to be subject to the law when disposed of.
It is, however, a present state that the cost of said waste disposal, because it is very high, forms much proportion of the total expenditure of construction work.
That is, the said stirred mixture discharged onto the ground, after stored temporarily at a reservoir site, has been transported by dump trucks of disposal expert businessmen to a waste disposal site for final disposal. However, there have been various problems that such high costs of the waste disposal has induced unlawful disposal of waste, causing the destruction of nature.